This application claims priority on Korean Patent Application No. 2004-47659, filed on Jun. 24, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety by.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a multi-chip semiconductor package having a stacked structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of electronic products has decreased and the demand for high performance, portable mobile products has increased, the demand for ultra-slim large-capacity semiconductor memories has increased over time. In general, in order to increase the storage capacity of a semiconductor memory, integration of a semiconductor chip can be increased or several semiconductor chips can be assembled as one semiconductor package. In the former case, much effort, capital resources and time are required. However, in the latter case, the storage capacity of the semiconductor memory may be increased by changing only a method of packaging. In addition, in the latter case, since less capital resources, effort in research and development and time are required for development than those in the former case, semiconductor memory manufacturers have endeavored to increase a storage capacity of a semiconductor memory device using a multi-chip semiconductor package formed by inserting several semiconductor chips into one semiconductor package. A plurality of semiconductor chips can be inserted into one semiconductor package both in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction.